


Fellowship

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [40]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flash Fiction, Fordo is a hidden badass, Pong Krell Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Krell, A Shistavanen, and a Duo of ARCs meet face to face.
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 5





	Fellowship

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 71. “I could kill you right now!” with Krell getting what he deserves
> 
> imma be real chief, I don't remember anything from the Umbra arc except that Krell’s a bastard, everyone’s traumatized, and Waxer dies.

Pong Krell had been visited by Jedi before. Because of course he had. But never one so... obscure.

Voolvif Monn.

He knew the name, one of the Order’s finest hunters, and a Jedi who fought in Geonosis and on the frontlines of battles in the Outer Rim, but aside from that, nothing. 

Last he heard, he was one of the few Jedi who _didn’t_ take a company of Kamino Flesh-Droids, so color Krell surprised when the Shistavanen Jedi departed from his ship with two Alpha-Class ARC Troopers behind him— one with red armor and one with blue. The one in red was much broader than any of the other flesh-droids that Krell had seen but a flesh-droid was a flesh-droid.

Master Monn stopped in front of Krell, eyes narrowed as he looked over the troops in silence. Krell stayed his tongue. Master Monn was respected in the Order, and feared for his obscurity.

“Apologies for dropping in so suddenly,” Monn said after a moment of observation. “There was no time to pass on a message aside from the immediate arrival.”

Krell’s eyes narrowed. “No trouble, Master Monn. It was a surprise to hear from you at all.”

The canine Jedi simply flicked an ear. “Then I’ll cut to the chase,” he drawled, “Jedi Master Pong Krell, you are nearby relieved of your duties here on Umbra, you will be escorted to Coruscant and Commander Fordo will be taking control of the Umbra operation.”

Krell... stared. Stared down at the canine Jedi Master who seemed to think he held more authority than him, stared down at the broad-shouldered, _flesh-droid_ in front of him.

“And if I were not to comply?” he asked, a growl in his voice. Monn, for his credit, didn’t look perturbed.

“Commander Fordo and Commander Wise will be allowed to do what they must,” he said simply.

Krell bristled at that, and he noticed that the rest of the Clones were starting to gather around. More ARCS were joining behind Monn and his two, almost all of them painted blue.

“And what the hell could you do?” Krell hissed and the red ARC inclined his head back.

“For the casualties you’ve caused among my brothers?” he spat, **“I could kill you right now!”**

**Author's Note:**

> this is less Krell gets what he deserves and more "opens the doorway for Fordo to beat the shit outta him"
> 
> ARC Commander Wise's name comes from Samewise because when I was younger I thought Fordo was "Frodo"
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
